Question: Rewrite ${(8^{10})^{-3}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (8^{10})^{-3} = 8^{(10)(-3)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{10})^{-3}} = 8^{-30}} $